Jadoh: A New Pokémon Story
by MikeyM27
Summary: Mikey heads out on his journey into the Jadoh Region!
1. Chapter 1

Today, Mikey turned 16, the day that he would receive his first Pokémon. Mikey has had his eyes set on Treecko, the native Grass-type starter in the Jadoh Region. The other choices were Torchic, the Fire-type, and Mudkip, the Water-type. These were the same starters as the ones in Jadoh's sister region, Hoenn. The Jadoh Region was newly found and it was mostly filled with immigrants from other regions. Mikey and his family had moved here from Hoenn. Mikey's older brother, Rodney, was partnered with a Torchic. Mikey and Rodney had always been rivals and Rodney decided to wait one year and leave for his adventure at the same time as Mikey.

Mikey hadn't slept well the night before and woke up constantly. He was incredibly nervous that he wouldn't be allowed to receive Treecko and not get to leave on his journey. At 6 in the morning he finally decided to go downstairs to his family and eat breakfast. He waved at the family Shinx, Nick, "good morning" and continued on his way.

His mother greeted him in the morning, "Happy Birthday Mikey! Are you excited that you finally get to have a Pokémon? Which is the one you decided on? Treecko, right?"

"Good morning Mom," Mikey replied. "I did decide on Treecko and I can't wait to go and meet him!"

"Happy Birthday son, I'm very proud that you and Rodney are going to head off on your adventure today. As a little gift, I want to give you 10000 ¢ to help get you through the first few towns." His father told him in the morning.

Mikey responded with glee, "thank you so much Dad! This is great, how could I possibly thank you?"

"Just get out there and make me proud!" His Father answered.

After breakfast, Rodney came downstairs and wished Mikey well in getting his first Pokémon, "good luck, little bro, I wish you all the best! Happy Birthday."

Mikey responded in awe of his brother's surprising kindness "Thanks Rod, I can't wait for us to get started on our journey!"

"I hope you realize I will always we a step ahead of you," Rodney responded with a smile.

Mikey realized that his brother would be his rival throughout his journey and decided that even if he fails, he will always make his goal to be better than his brother.

Mikey walked out the door leaving behind well wishes from his family. It was a short walk to the Pokémon lab and Mikey was there in little over 5 minutes. He entered and was immediately stopped by a woman in a lab coat. She introduced her self as Lab Assistant Michelle.

She asked Mikey who he was and how old he is and Mikey replied, "my name is Mikey Smith and today is my 16th birthday. I am here to receive a Pokémon."

She flipped through some papers and said, "here you are," while pulling out a folder that verified who Mikey was and that he was allowed to get a Pokémon.

She instructed him to follow her as she took him on a tour through the lab. She told him what certain pieces of equipment were, introduced him to some of the workers and eventually they reached Professor Willow. Professor Willow was a younger man, in his early-30s. He was a new professor and got the job in Jadoh because it was a new region that needed people there.

He was happy to see Mikey and said, "You are the first Pokémon recipient to come today, which means you get your first choice. So, do you know which Pokémon you want as your starter?"

Mikey already knew that he favored Treecko, but he decided that he would want to meet all three before making any decisions. He asked the Professor if he could meet the Pokémon first.

Professor Willow first released Treecko from his Pokéball and introduced him to Mikey. Treecko had a lively personality and crawled all over Mikey like he was a jungle gym to which the three humans laughed hysterically.

Mikey looked at the Wood Gecko Pokémon with an incredible fondness noting in his mind that his performance would be hard to beat.

The next Pokémon that Professor Willow released was Torchic, the Chick Pokémon. Torchic was hesitant of Mikey at first but then a sudden movement by Mikey to pick up the Pokémon scared her to hiding behind the Professor's leg.

Finally, Mudkip joined the party. He hopped around happily and then nuzzled up to Mikey's leg. Mikey admired the Pokémon's affection but knew in his heart that Treecko was the choice for him.

As the Professor recalled the three Pokémon, he asked Mikey, "so, which Pokémon is the right choice for you?"

Mikey responded with confidence, "Treecko!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey eagerly received Treecko and immediately felt a bond forming between them. Professor Willow also asked Mikey to use a Pokédex throughout his journey. Using the Pokédex, Mikey learned that his Treecko, who he decided to call Jake, knew two moves: Pound, Leer, Crunch and Leaf Storm. Professor Willow had told Mikey that Treecko father had been a Torterra and that's how Jake knew those special moves. Mikey thanked the Professor and began to walk home. It had gotten late after filling out all of the paperwork required when taking a Pokémon.

The walk home would have been intimidating for Mikey had he not had Jake with him. About a block away from his house he heard a ruffling from a nearby bush. Before he realized it, a wild Rattata had jumped out in front of him. Mikey instructed Jake to hop down from his shoulder and prepare to battle. The Rattata was fast but Jake was faster, he had dodged a Tackle attack from the wild Pokémon and struck back with Pound. The Rattata hit the ground but was far from being knocked out. He hopped back up and hit Jake with his tail. Jake hadn't seemed to take any damage from it but he looked weaker and more vulnerable. Rattata attacked again with Tackle and this time it landed. With a thud Jake was launched back. Far from being defeated Jake hopped back up and begin using Crunch on the Rattata. Jake's attack landed before Rattata used Tackle on him again. Jake was feeling weak but got back up and prepared himself for one final attack. Rattata jumped at Jake with a Tackle attack but as Rattata was just above Jake, Jake used Leaf Storm and knocked the wild Pokémon out.

What happened next confuses Mikey to this day. Jake turned to him after being victorious and communicated with Mikey mentally. He said that he had leveled up and needed to forget a move in order to learn Absorb. Mikey replied that he should forget Leer and replace it with Absorb. Jake told Mikey that he will forget Leer and they began to continue their walk home.

Upon his return his family was all excited to meet the new Pokémon. Jake loved the attention and danced around to everyone's entertainment. Mikey and Jake went to sleep to rest from the day's activities.

Mikey and Jake woke up around 11 and went downstairs to eat breakfast. After they ate, Rodney challenged Mikey to a battle, "So Mikey, are you ready for your first Trainer Battle?" Rodney taunted.

Mikey and Jake stepped outside with Rodney and his Torchic, Ajax.

As the Pokémon stepped out onto the lawn, Mikey's mother could be heard screaming, "do not make a mess!"

Ajax struck first with a Scratch attack and Jake was knocked back. Jack responded with Crunch and landed the hit before being knocked back with Scratch.

Rodney yelled, "HEY, how does your Treecko know Crunch?"

Mikey replied, "He had a special parent that passed down awesome moves."

The battle resumed as Ajax once again hit Jake with Scratch and Jake was looking tired. Mikey knew he would need to use his secret weapon and called out to Jake to use Leaf Storm. The attack landed perfectly and Ajax was down for the count.

Rodney protested that Mikey and Jake only won because of Jake's lineage. But Mikey wouldn't hear any of it. He was so overjoyed that he had beaten his brother and the next day he will get to battle his best friend Finn, who will get his first Pokémon tomorrow.

Jake and Mikey slept that night like champions, feeling great about themselves and readying themselves for whatever challenges tomorrow may bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake (Lv. 6 Treecko): Pound, Absorb, Leaf Storm, Crunch

Ajax (Lv. 5 Torchic): Scratch, Growl

Jeff (Lv. 6 Mudkip): Tackle, Mud-Slap, Counter, Sludge

Finn also received a Pokémon with a special parent. In this case, a Shellos passed down Counter and Sludge to Finn's Mudkip, Jeff. Finn and Jeff immediately made a beeline to Mikey's house after becoming partners. They knew that Mikey and Jake had already been battling and even managed to defeat Rodney and Ajax. Finn however knew that Jake couldn't handle more than two hits of Jeff's Sludge attack.

Finn arrived at Mikey's house and knocked on his best friend's door. Rodney opened it in a foul mood after losing to his brother yet again that day and told Finn to come inside.

Finn and Mikey exchanged greetings and began taunting each other before their upcoming battle. Each knowing that they had a secret move to defeat the other. Mikey and Jake had Absorb. Finn and Jeff had Sludge.

As they stepped onto the battlefield Mikey shouted, "Don't worry Finn, this battle won't take long, we should work through you pretty quickly."

Finn replied, "Oh sure, you think that, just wait for the battle to start, and then finish!"

The two Pokémon walked to the center of the field and took fighting positions. Mikey and Finn simultaneously called out Pound and Tackle respectively. Jake's Pound landed to Jeff's side first but Jeff's Tackle found Jake's stomach not long after. Both battlers landed on the ground winded but hopped back up immediately. The circled each other until Finn screamed, "Sludge!"

This super-effective attack caught Jake and Mikey by surprise and big ball of sludge landed on Jake. He dropped to the floor feeling weak and unsure of whether he could remain conscious.

However, he fought through it and got back on his feet. Mikey realized that he needed to strike quickly and called out for a Leaf Storm.

His move landed perfectly on Jeff, unfortunately enough for Jake, Jeff still would not go down. Jeff got back up and launched another Sludge but this time Jake dodged. He followed up the dodge with a hit Jeff with Absorb. Jake began to recover health as Jeff fell to the floor, unconscious.

Mikey and Finn laughed and shook hands in the middle of the battlefield. Finn recalled Jeff and invited Mikey along with him to the Pokémon Center. As they travelled they conversed just as any normal teenagers would.

Finn commented on Mikey's taste in girls, "Are you still dating that girl? Isn't she like 2 years younger than you, what are you doing man?"

Mikey laughed and replied, "How long has it been since you've even spoken to a girl?"

"Ah, whatever Mikey!" Finn laughed and replied. "Here we are," Finn said as he and Mikey walked into the Pokémon Center.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center," a pink haired woman from behind the counter said. "My name is Nurse Joy, I run this Pokémon Center, how can I help you?"

Mikey and Finn handed over their Pokémon and in a few seconds Nurse Joy handed the Pokéballs back to the two boys.

Mikey and Finn thanked Nurse Joy and started the walk home. On their way home Mikey and Finn discussed their battle.

"You almost had me, Jeff's Sludge attack really caught me by surprise," said Mikey.

"Yeah but Jake seemed like he was in control the whole time and that Leaf Storm attack of his is amazing," Finn commented.

"I think I'm going to head off to a new town tomorrow and really start my journey. Rodney will probably come with me. We would love if you came with us," said Mikey.

Finn pondered this for a moment and then answered, "Yes, I would love to go with you guys. We should meet by Route 1 tomorrow around 11."

"Great idea," Mikey replied, "I'll tell Rodney."

Mikey went home and asked his parents, "Is Rodney here?"

His mother answered, "No honey, I'm sorry, Rodney was upset at his loss and decided to start heading up Route 1, he didn't even have time to take this TM we were going to give him. Do you want it?"

Mikey was aghast at his brother's actions but accepted the TM to spite him. The TM was for Flamethrower, Mikey didn't have any use for it but he had a feeling that he would someday in the near future.

"We bought one for you too. This TM is Energy Ball. I hope you can make use of it."

"Thanks Mom, I'll be sure to."

Mikey then headed to bed having replace Jake's Absorb with Energy Ball and letting him practice using it.


End file.
